The Theatre School (OC)
by KimVee
Summary: keempat sahabat ini menjalankan hari-harinya di sekolahnya!


**The Theatre School (OC)**

_The Theatre School _merupakan sekolah internasional yang mengajarkan _acting_, _presenter_, _and modeling_. Kalau mau, murid-muridnya bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan atau pengembangan potensi teater, yaitu _musical_, _band_, _and theatre of musical_. Murid-murid _The Theatre School _tinggal di asrama. Setiap anak mempunyai kamar masing-masing yang lokasinya tergantung pada kelas mereka. Kelas di _The Teathre School _dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu VIP dan normal. Kelas VIP untuk anak yang sangat berkompetensi dan berbakat, sedangkan kelas normal untuk anak yang masuk melalui danem. Di kelas VIP terdapat 10 siswa dan di kelas normal terdapat 20 siswa. Asrama mereka juga dipisah, antara asrama VIP dan asrama normal.

"_Morning_!" teriak Minhwa yang bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap mandi. Teman-teman di sebelahnya ikut terbangun karena teriakan Minhwa yang begitu keras, hingga membuat telinga mereka pecah, hehehe… "Duh, Hwa!" gerutu Jea, lalu bangun dari tidurnya. "Kamu ini, bisa enggak, bicara pelan-pelan saja. Aku dengar, kok, kalau kamu bangunkan aku!" lanjut Jea sambil mengambil bajunya yang bergambar berbagai animasi di lemari. Baju itu kesukaan Jea. Dia memang tomboi. "Hai!" teriak Sena yang melotot ke arah Minhwa yang sedang mengambil pakaiannya yang bergambar bunga di lemari. "Hehehe… Maaf, ya. Teriakanku terlalu keras, ya. Soalnya, aku lagi senang. Jadi, mohon jangan marah, ya, _please_!" kata Minhwa. Mereka langsung berpelukan. "Makanya, jangan teriak, ya. Nanti, telinga kami harus diperiksakan ke THT jika kamu masih saja teriak setiap pagi. Oke?" kata Jea sambil menjitak kepala Minhwa. "Aku setuju. Apa kamu mau kalau kami harus diperiksa di THT?" timpal Sena. Dia adalah anak yang paling _girly _dan terkenal. "Hehehe… Oke," kata Minhwa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka pun tertawa. Selama tiga puluh menit, mereka bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, mereka berangkat menuju kelas mereka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari asrama. Letak asrama VIP mereka tepat di depan sekolah _Theatre Girl_. Oh, ya, _The Theatre School _dibagi menjadi tiga gedung sekolah, yaitu, _Theatre Girl _dan _Theatre Boy_, yang dipisahkan oleh pagar yang dijaga ketat oleh _security_. Sedangkan gedung yang satu lagi adalah Umum.

Minhwa memakai celana selutut dengan kaus berwarna merah dan rompi berwarna kuning. Jea memakai topi, celana pendek, jaket, dan kaus. Sementara Sena memakai _dress _berwarna ungu dan hiasan kecil di badannya. Mereka sampai di kelas 1 VIP-Tulip. Mereka memang masuk ke kelas VIP karena bakat mereka yang luar biasa. Kelas VIP juga menerima anak yang tomboi, bukan hanya yang _girly_. Bel telah berbunyi. Mereka segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Minhwa duduk dengan Nayoung, Jea dengan Yuri, dan Sena dengan Hanmi. Tempat duduk mereka memang sengaja diacak, agar mereka semua kompak. "_Good morning, Students_!" sapa Mrs. Park. "_Morning_, Mrs. Park!" balas semua murid dengan serempak. "Hari ini akan ada _casting_. Sutradara Mr. Lee akan membuat film terbaru yang berjudul _The Dance Musical_. Film ini akan dimainkan oleh murid-murid dari _The Theatre School_. Sekarang, silakan kalian ke aula. Di sana akan ada _casting _untuk _The Dance Musical_," jelas Mrs. Park. Semua anak langsung pergi ke aula yang ada di lantai dua. "Pasti film ini sangat bagus," bisik Minhwa pada Sena yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ya, pasti film ini seperti HSM," jawab Sena. Dia membayangkan film yang akan mereka mainkan. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat ingin menjadi Gabriella dalam HSM. Meskipun hanya berkhayal, enggak apa-apa, kan… Hahaha," kata Minhwa. Sena ikut tertawa. "Ya, aku ingin menjadi Ashey. Perannya sangat bagus," ujar Sena, "Hai, kalian cerita apa?" tanya Jea kesal karena mereka tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. "Enggak, cuma cerita tentang peran yang ada di HSM. Kalau kamu, mau jadi siapa dalam film HSM?" tanya Minhwa. Jea berpikir sejenak. "Ehm… Mungkin jadi Taylor, hehehe," canda Jea sambil merangkul sahabatnya. Mereka semua tertawa. Tidak terasa, mereka sampai di aula lantai dua. Di situ sudah banyak kru dan produser yang terkenal. Mrs. Park juga sudah sampai. Suara dari _speaker _mulai terdengar. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Semuanya harap tenang! _The Dance Musical _ini menceritakan seorang gadis yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah _music school _karena suaranya yang bagus. Seorang laki-laki tampan, yang dikenal sebagai artis paling top, menyukai gadis ini. Namun, ada yang ingin menghalangi mereka, yaitu _Three Girls_. Karena dorongan dari sahabat dan teman-teman mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu," jelas Mrs. Park. Semua anak bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, _casting _pun dimulai. Minhwa mendapat urutan kelima, Jea keempat, dan Sena ketiga. Selama _casting_, mereka berhasil menunjukkan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Setelah _casting_, mereka berkumpul di tempat duduk deret kedua. "Kurasa, cerita ini sangat berbeda dengan HSM," bisik Minhwa kepada Sena dan Jea yang ada di sebelahnya. "Mungkin ini lebih menarik," kata Sena setelah meneguk _orange juice _miliknya. "Ya. Aku enggak tahu, apa kita bertiga bisa terpilih!" kata Jea. Mereka terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" usul Minhwa. Jea dan Sena terbangun dari lamunan mereka. "Apa?" tanya Sena kaget, yang diikuti oleh Jea. "Jika salah satu di antara kita enggak terpilih dalam film ini, semuanya harus mundur, biar enggak ada yang iri. Bagaimana, kalian setuju?" lanjut Minhwa. Sena dan Jea mengangguk setuju. "Beneran?" tanya Minhwa senang. "Tentu saja. Lagian, kita, kan, bersahabat. Enggak mungkin hanya karena film, kita berpisah, kan?" kata Sena sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya. "Lagian juga, film itu enggak penting, kok. Yang penting adalah kalian karena kalian…," kata-kata Jea terputus. Air matanya mulai jatuh. "Sudahlah," hibur Minhwa sambil menghapus air mata Jea. "Orangtuaku enggak pernah memedulikanku. Sejak kecil, aku dirawat oleh bibiku. Orangtuaku selalu keluar kota, bahkan keluar negeri demi perusahaannya. Semenjak ada kalian, aku senang banget karena aku mendapat kasih sayang dari kalian," jelas Jea. "Itu baru namanya sahabat. Iya, kan?" kata Minhwa. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. "Enaknya, geng kita dinamakan apa, ya?" tanya Sena. "S-Tyle, gimana?" usul Minhwa. "Oke, aku setuju!" kata Jea semangat. "Dan aku memilih Sena sebagai ketuanya. Selain cerdas, kamu baik dan terkenal," kata Minhwa. Jea mengangguk. "Hai, jangan gitu, dong!" kata Sena. "Aku enggak mau!" tolak Sena. "Bagaimana kalau bebek yang di sana aja," canda Jea. Mereka pun tertawa. Hari ini adalah hari berdirinya S-Tyle. Suara dari _speaker _terdengar. Mereka semua kembali tenang dan memperhatikan ke depan. Mrs. Park terlihat sedang memegang kertas. "Oke, aku akan mengumumkan peran kalian masing-masing!" kata Mrs. Park yang terdengar sangat jelas. Suasana semakin hening.

"Pemeran gadis yang mendapatkan beasiswa atau Alice adalah Minhwa!" seru Mrs. Park. Mereka bertiga langsung bersorak. "Pemeran kakak Alice atau Alena adalah Sena!" Mereka bersorak lagi dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Kali ini tinggal Jea. _Ya Tuhan, mudah-mudah Jea…_, doa Minhwa dalam hati. "Dan yang terakhir, sebagai sahabat Alice atau Frisca adalah Jea. Pemeran yang lain diumumkan di papan pengumuman. Terima kasih!" seru Mrs. Park. Mereka benar-benar senang karena bisa main bersama sebagai pemain inti. "Akhirnya… Selamat ya, Sen, Jea!" seru Minhwa senang. "Lagian, kamu, kan, pemenangnya, bukan kita," kata Sena dan Jea serempak. Minhwa tertawa. Lalu, mereka berpelukan bersama seperti _Teletubbies_, hehehe… "Yang penting, kita terpilih sebagai pemain inti. Kita sangat bersyukur. Iya, kan?" seru Jea senang. "Ya, _good luck_," kata mereka bersamaan. Hari ini, selain berdirinya S-Tyle, mereka terpilih menjadi pemain inti di sebuah film dari sutradara yang terkenal.


End file.
